de_pride_isle_sanatoriumfandomcom-20200214-history
Spiders
Please excuse any errors in the wiki, as this page used to be about cannibals. This page is about deer, a major threat to patients’ safety and a subcategory of players and patients. Similar to cannibals, players should have six blurs in order to become a deer over night. They will still have red tints after blurs, and their limbs will still twitch like before. A potential deer as a player will have their head and hand twitching. A deer will kick the player they choose to attack with their front hooves. I don't believe there is blood, as this was to be removed because of violations. There is nothing you can do to prevent a deer except holy water or them leaving the game. The best solution is to hide in a dorm alone or in the villages with a food supply if you are paranoid. Of course, deer can still go to the villages to eat swarms of new players if they wish. Nurses do not always seek out deer, as they may fear getting killed themselves, are busy with other nurses and duties, or just don't want to bother doing so. This depends on how much they are devoted to the patients.. or how much they hate the cannibals. It is not always an issue if a nurse dies and no one notices - they can easily get back through a portal made only for staff. Therefore, you are usually on your own if your dormmate is a deer. If you're locked in a room with them, either try to run for it, which probably won't go so well, or beg for your life. However, a surprising amount of deer are actually friendly and do not wish to kill people/dormmates unless they are threatened in some way; being attacked by another deer, being insulted, a nurse trying to take them to quarantine, etc. Running into the hallways to escape a deer isn’t always a very smart decision unless it’s your last chance. The hallway doors are usually locked or shut, and the rest of the exit doors are locked and secured well, since nurses do not want any patients roaming around at night. The most a patient can do in the halls is hope that a nurse comes by to check for awake patients or deer, hide in the dark or try to get into an empty dorm. Although, if a nurse does catch you and takes you to isolation, they sometimes might throw you in a cell with other deer - and of course they could eat you, the nurses do nothing to prevent it as it’s your own problem. If a deer is caught attacking patients by a nurse, or just a deer doing absolutely nothing, they get put in "isolation", which is also called quarantine, and you get shoved in a jail-like cell with only chocolate poop as food, and no beds. The label ‘sick!’ or ’naughty!’ will be above your cell. Deer have their ways of glitching out of the cell, but a nurse is always to stand watch and will whack the deer who’s escaped. The deer stay there until the morning. If they are in a room with other cannibals, they may try to attack each other. A player's first two blurs will cause their hand to begin twitching. The rest will cause their head to twitch, and the more blurs they've experienced will cause their twitching to become more violent. When you hear screaming at night, it means someone’s been killed by a deer. It typically takes about 3-6 attacks/direct hits from a deer for a player to die. Once they are dead, they are knocked over and cannot get up. A cannibal cannot unlock doors for whatever reason - they can only fling themselves at it. Either that or they just can’t unlock quarantine doors. A deer looks as you'd expect - a classic beige reindeer. It attacks by kicking, like deer do in real life. Expired foods and ’special mixture’ bring players up a stage in becoming a deer. Holy water brings them down a stage. By expired foods, it means the expired holy water you can buy from shops. Nurses can be killed by deer, though this isn't very common. When this does happen, or when there are many deer roaming the sanatorium, a nurse or nurses may sound the alarms and instruct players to head for the bunker for safety. Sometimes nurses will come around to dorms and unlock doors and tell you to get moving. However, nurses can actually be easily killed by only one deer through lack of experience, not knowing what's going on, etcetera. Though, of course the alarms cannot be sounded if all nurses are dead. There would also be no point, as a no one could unlock and lock the bunker. Deer, are not excluded in any way from the patients and nurses during the daytime. Even if everyone knows it, of course. The only difference is that patients may talk to them differently or be afraid of them. Deer will turn back to normal players in the morning, and will have a brief crying animation regardless of what they’ve done during their time as a deer. If in isolation, the nurse on watch will unlock all the doors and direct the players/deer to the cafeteria for breakfast. If there is no nurse, then one will come in and unlock the cells. If the patients inside refuse to come out, the nurse will knock them out and chuck them out the door. No one is allowed in quarantine without being punished in a cell, anyways. If a player were to die or kill themselves, they would lose all stages of cannibalism. (the reset character option is not available) Spam clicking (attacking) at a door may eventually allow the cannibal to glitch through the door. This is highly unlikely for the large metal doors. When a player is either at the stage or very close to becoming a cannibal, they will see red lines that resembles vines dancing along the edges of their vision. Occasionally deer may go outside before the front doors lock and head for the villages to kill arriving players. You can pick up a person who's been killed by a deer, though they will disappear shortly since they are dead. Nurses will usually always give the holy water out to obvious deer (major twitching). '''PLEASE NOTE - '''Nurses are usually sometimes quite useless when it comes to the deer. Quarantining them is helpful, yes, but they always throw the deer in cells with regular patients they found roaming the halls. This could result in the patients getting brutally killed without the nurses caring at all. They sometimes don’t come to help when there is screaming, they can die easily, and sometimes may unlock your door to let in other patients who could potentially kill you.